


Oh my gosh, they were roommates (Art)

by Lesbionest



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbionest/pseuds/Lesbionest
Summary: Art for ExplainingTheIndescribable's fic "Oh my gosh, they were roommates".
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	Oh my gosh, they were roommates (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExplainingTheIndescribable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oh my gosh they were roommates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804002) by [ExplainingTheIndescribable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable). 



> This was my first participation in a Big Bang project, and certainly not the last! Working with an author was a new experience, and with ExplainingTheIndescribable it was a delight.  
> You can find more of my stuff on tumblr at lesbad-unicorn.tumblr.com


End file.
